Just Another One of Those Days
by the darkness revealed
Summary: In which Kurt throws a hissy fit and Puck calms him down.


Glee? Nope, don't own it.

* * *

Just Another One of Those Days by the darkness revealed

It was just one of those days. The kind of day where nothing you did was right, where your hair was messed up and your clothes didn't fit properly—that's right, Kurt was having a fat day.

Fat days are common to girls. It's the kind of day where you feel gross and sick and fat. It isn't wise to go near someone when they are in this state.

Well, Kurt was in that state.

He'd managed to keep it all in, staying silent even when Mercedes was trying to get him to eat some cake or when he got slushied. But by the time Glee practice came around, Kurt was a volcano of hot emotions ready to overflow.

"Everyone here knows Beyonce, right?" Mr. Schue inquired. When everyone nodded, he grinned. "Great. The song I want to do today is Halo, by Beyonce."

Kurt perked up; he loved Beyonce, and the song Halo always gave him the goosebumps.

"Rachel, could you sing it for us?" Mr. Schue asked, needlessly as Rachel was already nodding.

"Of course, Mr. Schue, I would love to!" She smiled cheerily, standing up and clearing her throat.

"Wait a second," Kurt said, and all chatter stopped. "Why does Rachel get to sing it?"

Mr. Schue looked taken aback. "Well, I think her voice would sound great with this song, Kurt."

"So?" Kurt was starting to sound hysterical. "Santana could sing it just as well, maybe even better! And Tina! And maybe even me!"

Mr. Schue was stunned. "Er…well…Kurt, I think Rachel's voice would be able to do full justice to this beautiful song. But your voice is gorgeous too, don't worry."

Kurt pointed a trembling finger at Mr. Schue. "I know why you didn't pick me!" He took a deep breath. Puck vaguely noticed that Kurt's bottom lip was trembling. "It's because I'm fat and ugly!" Kurt wailed, and promptly burst into tears.

Complete panic ensued. Mr. Schue just stood there and gaped; Finn, Mike, Matt, and Artie looked horrified; Mercedes pulled Kurt into a hug and started cooing softly to him; Santana and Tina stood around helplessly; and Brittney started patting Kurt on his head while Puck just stared.

But after five minutes had elapsed and Kurt showed no sign of letting up, Puck decided to take drastic action. He really hated when girls cried, and Kurt kind of was a girl, so that counted, right?

He came over and kneeled in front of Kurt. Mercedes shot him a '_what are you doing?'_ look. He whispered, "I've got this. Trust me."

Mercedes looked disbelieving but moved aside nevertheless. Puck quelled his surprise at her actually listening to him and leant forward. Gently, he placed a hand on either side of Kurt's face and lightly tipped his head up. Kurt stared at him, tears still dripping from his eyes.

"Hey, there," Puck murmured, and Kurt scowled.

"Go away," he moaned. "I'm probably all puffy and red!" He tried to shield his face.

Puck pulled his hands away from his face. "No, you're not," he whispered. "You're beautiful."

Kurt blinked the last few tears from his eyes. "Really?" he sniffed. "You're not just making it up?"

Puck nodded. "Really. You are gorgeous and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. If they do, send them over to me, and I'll deal with them, kay?"

Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes on a tissue he had pulled from his bag. "Are you sure I'm not fat and ugly?

Puck nodded. "You are one of the skinniest guys I know."

Kurt sighed. "Thanks," he mumbled, his face turning red.

Puck laughed. "Don't mention it."

The others stared. This had the first time Puck and Kurt had spent more than 2 minutes with each other without fighting or insulting each other. Perhaps things had changed. Shrugging, they forgot the incident, losing it amid a myriad of other strange events.

And if they saw Puck and Kurt kissing in the Glee room one late afternoon, none of them mentioned it.

* * *

well, I'm not so sure about this, especially the ending, but the plot bunny won't let me go till I publish this. Please tell me what you think!

Please review!


End file.
